


Listen Close

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Hurt Harry, Hurt Louis, Innocent Harry, M/M, Music, Punk Harry, Punk Louis, Smut, Submissive Harry, Sweet Harry, Sweet Louis, Top Louis, listening, more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all consecutive mini shots that should be read while listening to certain songs. The link to the songs are in it and please read while hearing it! Comment below to prompt a song and I shall make a mini shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talking To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this idea! Please leave Kudos behind! and comment a song so I can make it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno Mars!

****

**Music-Shot:**  Read While Listening to “Talking to The Moon” By Bruno Mars ([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xknW3A5LhZ0))

 

It’s been 5 years since the band met with an accident during the tour.

5 years.

5 damn years.

Since Harry passed away from that devastating day, One Direction was no longer One Direction. Especially without that cheeky lad, everything just seems out of place and just plain awkward. Zayn, Liam, and Niall were extremely shocked by the accident and were nearly traumatized. It’s not something they could get over, this changed their lives.

And Louis…

Well after that tragic accident his mind went blank. He was drastically traumatized to the point where he’s just a breathing doll. Although he may be broken to bits, there’s one thing that keeps him attached to earth. One thing…

*Flash Back*

“Harry!” Louis shouts, “Come over here, ugh, Harry!” Louis shouts, nearly out of breath.

The two were at the park; luckily it was empty with just a few passer byes, “Boo! Come over ‘ere,” he says, gesturing him to come sit on a branch of an old tree that stood in the middle of the park, “Come on!!” He began to climb as soon as Louis came over.

“What are you planning Styles?”

“Just come sit.”

“Ok.”

The two makes themselves comfortable as they wrap each other in their arms. It was quiet ‘till Harry finally spoke and broke the silence, “Louis?”

“Hmm?”

“Promise me somethin’”

“What is it?” Louis asks in curiosity.

“”You see that moon over there?” Harry points at the beautiful round moon, slowly smiling as he heard Louis gasp.

“It’s beautiful!” Louis whispers, “Such a nice view from here!” Louis held Harry tighter, “What about it, love?”

“If anything ever happens to one of us, let’s promise to come here every night at this day and sit here, looking at the moon. Talk to it, ‘cause we’ll both look at it and hear each other. If one of us is apart, then we’ll meet up through there. We’ll talk to each other, and if you miss me just listen and you’ll hear me.”

“Alright I promise!” Louis whispers as he kissed Harry on the lips, “But why?”

“You never know Louis, you never know.” Harry whispers and they drifted off to sleep as the moon shone itself on the pair.

***

Since that day, since that day harry lost his life, that promise rose up and began to flow. Louis would leave every night to sit on that same tree and branch the two had sat on before. Then he would talk. He would talk to the moon. The boys noticed this strange behavior and asked what he’s been doing, but Louis shrugged and said, “I’m talking to the moon.” Fans felt sorry, outsiders said he’s crazy, friends thought he was just broken, but only Louis knew the truth.

He knew that when he talks, Harry was there talking to the moon too.

He’s there now, sitting on the branch and looking up at the moon, the moon that holds something very special that only Harry and Louis shares.

“Hey love, how’s it going up there?” he whispers, “I still miss you from down here; especially kissing you a-and h-hugging you and love-” a sob broke out, “a-and l-loving you” he whimpered, he couldn’t hold it, his eyes welled up as he cried. He cried and cried, the tears slipping down his cheeks and hitting onto his lap.” I-I miss you Harry! I miss you! I miss that cheeky laugh, those dimples when you smile, those stupid yet cute jokes you make. I miss you blazers, I miss your smell, and I miss you curls. I-I…MISS YOU HARRY!” he screams into the night.

Louis cried sniffled as his head dozed off and before he drifted, he heard the moon speak, “I miss you too Boo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Music-Shot** : Read and Listen to “Kiss Me” by Ed Sheeran ([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFfKb_WEkCE))

Louis came back to the flat after another tiring stunt with Eleanor. The horrible images of kissing her in public flooded his mind. He tried his best to forget, but he knows there’s going to be numerous tweets, photos, and posts about this all over the god damn internet. What really poked his insides was the thought of seeing Harry after all of this, but he knows he needs to confront him.

“Harry?” he calls out as he walks into the dark flat. The lights were all shut off and silence filled the air.

Usually Harry would pounce on him right before he enters the door, but now it’s just quiet and dark. Louis heart went rigid for a moment.

“H-Harry?” he calls out once more. He walks deeper into the home then takes a right towards the living room, heading for the couch.

“H-Harry?” he whispers, he looks over to the couch and his heart dropped to the scene before him. The curly boy was lying on the couch in fetal position, holding onto one of Louis’ blue jumpers, and sleeping with dry tears smeared across his cheeks. Louis kneels down to look straight at Harry’s delicate face, covered in dry tears and red from crying with his eyes closed as he slept in peace.

“Oh Harry,” Louis whines as he quickly shoots out his arms and wraps them around the boy, “I’m so so sorry baby, I’m so sorry.”

His eyes welled up with tears as he laid quick kisses along his cheeks, the tip of his knows, and his beautiful sleep laden eyes. He continued to give slow kisses on Harry’s face when his lips suddenly went wet. He looked back up to see Harry with his eyes open with new tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Lou…” he whimpered, “It’s not fair.”

“I know it isn’t, baby,” Louis says as he sits on the couch and repositioning himself to cradle his Hazza in his arms.

“T-they don’t let us be together out there anymore, they don’t even want us near each other a-and when we do, shit happens!” Harry sobs as Louis gently rubs his back.

He took his hand and placed it on Harry’s chin, pulling the boy’s face up to look at him. His heart shattered to see his little cupcake have tears in his eyes, sniffling and whining how it wasn’t fair at all. Quickly, before Harry had anything else to whine about, Louis placed his lips over Harry’s, kissing him and sucking in his heavenly mouth.

“Lo-“

“Shh… Harry, forget them. They’re jealous, alright?  It’s only you and I tonight. Forget those heartless people. Let’s join as one, right now, Harry.” He breathes as he then continued to kiss the red lips. Harry silently whimpered as a hand slipped beneath his shirt, touching his warm back with cold hands, and rubbing with comfort and caution.

Harry pulled away and looked at Louis once more, “I-I love you too much Louis. I can’t stand the fact that- I just don’t want you to be with anyone else, but me! I just want to love the k-kisses your lips allow.” Harry continues to let out silent cries, wrapping his arms around Louis and holding him close.

“Me too, love. Me too.” Louis whispers then seals his lips with Harry’s, trying to wash the pain of today.

He moved to his neck, placing his lips onto the white neck, then slowly sucking as he pushed harry flat into the couch.

“Louiss,” Harry hissed.

“Harryy,” Louis moaned.

The two kissed and touched, sending the sounds of love into the air, while the blue jumper was sprawled across the carpet floor.


	3. Read All About It

 

 **Music-Shot:** Read and Listen to “Read All About It” by Emeli Sande ([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFXRQKYFbXE))

The boys all had another concert, but it was a special one. It’s the end of their Take Me Home tour. None of them could believe that this was the last one of this tour and their hearts fluttered, feelings proud of how far they had come. Then came the end of the performance and everything got quiet. It’s the end of their tour, their second tour. Harry and Louis had decided on something that will change them forever.

They’re coming out.  
Coming out to everyone in the world.  
Revealing their love for each other, to every one.

"Harry," Louis whispered, "Come here." They were all back stage now taking a 2 minute break.

"I-I’m scared." Harry admits, looking down to the floor.

Louis walked over and took Harry’s hands, entwining the lovely fingers and kissing each knuckle, “Baby, don’t be. We waited for this and we’ll do it. Together. Like we always do. Hazza.” Louis let’s out a breath and looks into the green, “You’re my everything and we can feel free once we let this out. I want to tell the world what you mean to me and this can only happen if you’re there with me. I love you and I want people to see the beauty of it.”

"L-" Harry starts, but is cut off with a warm pair of lips.

Louis pulls away ans starts again, “No, Harry be brave. Show your bravery. We need them to know, we need them to know our song. We need them to know and we can’t bite our tongues. We need to let them know that you met your feathery quiff and I met my curly hair, you met your blue and I met my green, you met your wrinkly eyes lad and I met my dimpled face mate, you met suspenders and i met bow ties. We need them to know. They can read all about it.” 

Harry looked back with wide tear-filled eyes. The words struck him and he couldn’t stop himself from slipping out tears, “Ok” he whispered as they held hands and made their way to freedom.

 


	4. Isn't She lovely

**Music-Shot:**  Read and Listen to “Isn’t She Lovely” Harry Styles Audition ([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BB_JrnqYFc))

 

Imagine:

Harry and Louis got to adopt their first child after the two had moved in and committed themselves into a relationship. The two looked down at the beautiful baby as they carried the pink blanketed girl, into their shared flat. Harry couldn’t help but giggle to the little child’s random our bursts. Louis then had an idea pop into his mind.

"Harry." Louis says as he looks up from the baby and into the green eyes.

"Yes, Louis?" Harry smiles as he says the name, grinning at their beautiful child.

"Remember that song you auditioned with for the x factor?" 

Harry’s smile grew bigger as he looked up at Louis, “Yeah.”

"Come here," Louis says as he pulls Harry’s free hand into their home and sitting in front of their telly,"Alright- Hey baby want to hear you’re Daddy’s cute voice?"

"Louuu, stop that." Harry blushed at the scene before him. Watching Louis praise him to the baby as he giggles and made faces. 

"Alright, here-" Louis get’s the remote and presses play, "Remember this?"

Harry let’s out a gasp of surprise and affection as his 16 year old voice played on the telly, “Lou, it’s perfect isn’t it.”

"It is," The two smiled, listening to Harry’s voice on repeat while they played and gripped onto the tiny hands of their special symbol.


	5. Marry You

**Music-Shot:** Read and Listen to “Marry You” by Bruno Mars ([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zlv1rdcpS9M))

 

 

Harry and Louis were out on a break after a long week of interviews and promos. The two decided to got out into the city and walk in the beautiful night, where the city lights sparkled and brought life to the world. The two giggled as they tried to make each other laugh, skipping and tripping along the way.

"Harrrrry," Louis slurred, "You’re a great girl."  
"Lou? D-did you just call me a girl?" Harry asks in surprise.  
"Yes, yes I did! You’re a really pretty girl and guess what, baby," Louis leans in to the younger boy, "I. Want. To. Marry. You."

Harry gasps is surprise, eyes going wide and cheeks flashing red,”L-Lou?”

Louis moves away and starts stretching his arms out wide and spins around giggling, “IT’S A BEAUTIFUL NIIIGHT, WE’RE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING DUMB TO DOO, HEY BABYY I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU!!” Louis sings as he turns and dances, laughing and showing of his beautiful eye wrinkling smiles, “Come on Harry!” 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh as he watched his boyfriend spin and enjoy himself, singing Bruno’s tune and purposely calling Harry a girl.

"Louu, calm do-" Harry was then cut off with a pair of slim lips pressed against his, a soft and silent moan escaped both boys as they kissed in the night.

The older boy pulls away and entwines Harry’s hands with his own, locking his eyes with him, “No Harry, I’m serious. I really think I want to marry you.” Louis whispers, then smiles again as he locks lips with him again. 

The two kissed and Harry had a tear of joy slipping out of his closed eyes.

 


End file.
